Voyage: Part 1
by xion8585
Summary: Circumstances unite several rangers, as a quest begins to rescue one of their own. R
1. Default Chapter

**Voyage: Part I**

Disclaimer: If I owned power rangers why would I be writing here? I only own the plot (I think).

Warning: I've decided to post chapters from part one of _Voyage_ as I post continue to post part two. So when I post chapter two, part two, I will also be posting chapter two, part one. If that doesn't make sense…um I guess you're out of luck.

Lightning flashed as a lone figure emerged from the darkness. The cloaked figure looked around for a moment, and then started to walk up the mountains. After a half and hour he froze suddenly. Before him lay a pond with a small waterfall pouring into it. The beginnings of a smile appeared under his cloak.

Before he could continue forward, two figures wearing crimson and navy emerged from the surrounding forest. "What are you doing here?" the crimson clad figure asked. The cloaked figure didn't respond at first, only staring at the two figures for a few moments. Finally he shook his head, and then reached into his robe. The former crimson and navy rangers got into a defensive crouch, ready for anything. When his hand emerged from the cloak, a sword rested easily in his grip.

The crimson and navy rangers advanced slowly, looking at each other and nodding. Suddenly they attacked. But as they reached him, he disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Blake asked. Immediately he felt a tap on his shoulder. Together they turned around, and there the figure stood. Both rangers slipped perfectly into synchronization, as they renewed their earlier attacks. The figure managed to avoid punches and kicks that were thrown at the same exact moment. After a while Hunter grew frustrated because he realized that not even one of their attacks had gotten through the defense of this cloaked figure. Just as Hunter was about to suggest a new strategy, the figure once again disappeared. Suddenly a slight pressure was felt on the back of his neck, then they both collapsed, unconscious. Suddenly the cloaked figure heard clapping behind him. He turned around to find four figures standing behind him.

When Blake regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was the face of Shane, looking at him in concern. Slowly he began to get to his feet. "Dude," Shane said, "are you okay?" he nodded, then looked around the room and saw his brother slowly regain consciousness. "What happened?" he asked. "Well basically" Dustin said from the corner "you guys just got owned." Slowly Blake realized that he was in Ninja Ops. "Dude, next time think, before you act." Blake frowned at Shane then said, "what were we supposed to do? That guy started attacking us first." An old man slowly walked down the stairs and held a look of amusement in his eyes. "That may not be the case," Sensei Watanabe said to Blake. "What were we supposed to do Sensei? He drew a sword."

"Like Shane said," a voice coming from the stairway said, "think, before you act." Then the cloaked figure emerged. "There he is." Blake said, immediately entering his fighting stance. Then he noticed that everyone else was just standing around. Slowly, Blake relaxed, but still stared at him suspiciously. "Maybe this will help" the figure removed the hood of his cloak, revealing the face of a man in his late twenties. "Well at least you're human." Blake said not recognizing the man. "Sorry, but it will take a lot more than that to let me trust you." For a moment the man appeared at a loss until a voice floated down the stairs. "He's an old friend," Cam said, emerging from the stairway, "an old friend from Angel Grove." Blake gazed at the man with new respect. The man held out his hand saying, "nice to meet you Blake. My name is William Cranston."

Blake watched everyone's reactions. Hunter, Shane, and Dustin's eyes widened in shock. Blake knew that the name sounded familiar…. then his eyes also widened in shock. "You're.. You're **the** Billy Cranston?" A smile appeared on Billy's face as he just nodded. Blake gazed in awe of the original blue ranger, his predecessor.

Then the smile left Blake's face as he asked, "then why did you attack us?" Billy burst into laughter and said "I didn't, you attacked me before I could say anything." Seeing the puzzled look on Blake's face, Billy continued "I was just about to say something when you attacked." Blake considered the statement then heard Hunter say, "you drew a sword though."

Billy unsheathed the sword once more and held it out to Hunter. "Actually that's why I'm here. I thought you might want to take a look at this." Billy took the sword back, and then said "after leaving Aquatar, I went to Eltar to research Zordon's past. While looking through his home I found this sword with inscriptions on its blade. I didn't recognize most of the symbols, but I could make out one word, Ninja."

The ninja master held out his hand, and Billy placed the sword onto his hand. "Interesting," Sensei Watanabe said, "I recognize this language." He continued to study the blade then said, "I don't think this prophecy is complete." Billy looked at him in confusion. The Ninja Master continued, "this appears to be part of a incomplete prophesy. Also, Billy, you were wrong, the word isn't "Ninja," but "Ninjette." Billy's eyes grew wide in surprise. 'It couldn't be.' he thought. "The Ninjette powers were destroyed a long time ago." Billy said.

Billy went over his time on Eltar, trying to see if he might have missed something on his admittedly short stay. "There was nothing else there. The sword was the only thing left." Billy absentmindedly scratched the back of his head while concentrating even harder. Then his eyes again widened in shock. "You know, now that I think about it, the foliage engulfing Zordon's home wasn't as dense as it could have been, I just dismissed it as part of the local ecology. I also detected a slight hint of smoke inside one of the rooms. I should've paid more attention to my surroundings." Billy sighed and rubbed his temples irritably.

"I should've been more thorough in my search. How could I have missed such obvious signs of break-in?" He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He turned to find Blake staring intently at him. "It's okay man," he said, "everyone makes mistakes." Billy shook his head. "This is a mistake that I should have spotted while I was there. I was just so excited to find something that belonged to him." Blake squeezed his shoulder tighter, "look, it's perfectly understandable. He was your mentor, a major influence in your life." Billy shook his head, "well, sitting and talking about this isn't going to accomplish anything." Billy thought for a moment. "Well I guess that means, I'm going to have to return to Eltar, but this time, I need a better ship."

Everyone looked at Billy in confusion. Billy saw this and said, "getting in wasn't the problem, it was getting out. But I'm willing to bet that this time it will be more difficult." The expressions didn't change, so Billy elaborated. "I was attacked while leaving Eltar. It appeared to be an ambush. The interesting thing was, that the ships looked vaguely familiar... anyway, I managed to escape, but my ship was damaged, but I managed to limp to Mirinois. After they repaired my ship I headed straight over here to Blue Bay Harbor, so here I am."

Shane still looked confused, "wait a minute, how did you even know where Ninja Ops is?" A grin appeared on Billy's face. "Well there are three reasons. First: I'm a power ranger, and I know where to look. Second: I lived here before I moved to Angel Grove. I went to school with Cam. Basically with our mutual interests in technology, we became the resident nerds. We pretty much kept in contact through the years. One day Cam asked me to do him a favor, and from that one request, your morphers were made." Blake smiled as the newest realization sunk in. "You're the one who created the morphers for the wind and thunder rangers." Billy nodded. "I also created all of the zords except for the samurai zord."

Shane furrowed his brow then said, "wait, that was only two reasons. You haven't told us the third." Billy scratched the back of his head. "Well, the last reason is that…" "I told him." interrupted Tori. Everyone frowned at her. She looked around uncomfortably. "What? He told me when he became a ranger, so why couldn't I tell him when I became one?" Shane at her then asked, "but why would a complete stranger tell you that he became a ranger?" Tori furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean 'complete stranger'? Billy is my big brother."


	2. Chapter II

**Voyage: Part I, Chapter II**

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or any of the characters in this story.

Silence deafened the room as Tori's claim was digested. Tori couldn't help but smile as she saw Shane looking from her to her brother Billy. "But…but…but how?" Blake stammered. Tori gestured her hand, indicating that Billy should tell the story.

"Well remember how I told you that I lived in Blue Bay Harbor at one time?" Everyone nodded. "Well, when my parents split up I ended up living with my mother when she moved here. Soon after she moved, she fell in love and married a marine biologist. About a year into their marriage Tori was born. We lived together happily for a few years. Tori and I became close, but a few moments after she turned eight, our mother died in an 'accident.'"

Hunter's brow furrowed as he asked Billy, "it sounds like you want to use another word for accident," he observed. Billy paused for a moment as he looked to Tori, she nodded her consent.

"We were there when she died, and I can tell you that it was no accident." He took a deep breath trying to bring back the memories he had buried so long ago. "You've got to keep in mind that this was before any of the evils were unleashed on Earth. Anyway-."

"Anyway," Tori cut him off, "it was a pretty normal day, and we were walking home from the beach when lightning struck the ground before us. We were both thrown back several feet, but what came next really surprised us. Another bolt of lightning hit our mother just as she turned to me in concern. I wanted to help her, but I...I was so scared that I fainted." Tears began streaming down her face as she tried to continue the story. Blake saw this and wrapped her in a hug in an effort to calm her down.

Billy took the narrative. "After that last bolt I was in tears as I tried to move to our mother. Although I was sobbing uncontrollably I swore that I could hear laughter coming from nearby. I looked around and couldn't see anyone. Then slowly I began to fade into unconsciousness, but the last thing I saw a pair of glowing red eyes, staring at me." Billy took a deep breath as he tried to overcome the power of the memory. Seeming to regain some of his composure, he continued. "The police called this an accident, but there are just too many things that make me believe otherwise: First, there wasn't a cloud in the sky at that time. Second, my experiences as a power ranger have taught me to believe in the unexpected. And finally, there was no sign of any electrical discharge on any of us. Our mother was more burned than electrocuted."

Once again gathering his emotions he continued the story. "Anyway, soon after that I moved back to Angel Grove to live with my father. We managed to stay close despite the distance. After finding the sword, and voicing my concerns to her, Tori suggested I come here to request the aid of you, Sensei Watanabe."

Billy clenched his fists as fought the tears that he knew would come. Tori walked to him, and quickly wrapped him in her embrace. Still fighting the tears, he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he found himself looking into the eyes of Cam. "It's okay man," he said, "there's no need to fight them. I've been there too. We all have to let them out sometimes."

Billy roughly wiped the tears from his face. "No," Billy shook his head firmly, "there's no time for that. Right now, I've got to figure out what to do." Billy untangled himself from Tori and walked to the console and took a seat. "Hmmm…" he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I'm going to need a space ship, a fast and powerful one preferably." Billy continued his musings in silence as Dustin spoke up.

"Wait, wasn't there a set of space rangers with a ship?" Everyone regarded him in surprise. When he finally noticed everyone's stares he grinned. "What? I know a lot about rangers. How else did you think I learned how to morph?"

Billy looked at him in surprise, then shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I think he's right. I'm just not sure how to get a hold of them…" Billy paused for a moment as his eyes widened, "but I think I know someone who can." Billy started to pace excitedly. "I think that I can confirm it too, uh Cam? Could I borrow your computer for a sec?"

Cam nodded his head. "Go ahead, you built most of it anyway." Billy once again sat down at the console and familiarized himself with the keyboard's layout. In a flash, Billy's hands shot out and started to fly over the pad. Once again, everyone's mouths stood agape. They had never seen anyone, not even Cam, type that fast. Cam was even more shocked than anyone else, because although Billy had created and built most of the computer, Cam had been the one to program it, and rebuild it after it had been destroyed, several times. 'He shouldn't even be able to access the computer without my passwords,' he thought.

While everyone stood in shock, Billy had been cruising their extensive archives looking for the one link that would allow him to accomplish his mission. When he found what he was looking for, he shut down the computer once again. When he turned and saw the slack-jawed expressions of the others, he shrugged them off. Slowly everyone appeared to come out of their stupor, as he started towards the stairway that would lead him out of Ninja Ops.

Tori noted his path and stood in the way. "Billy, where are you going?" Billy hugged Tori and said, "Sorry Tor, but I need to see an old friend of mine. I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but this is kind of important." He went to each ranger and shook their hands.

When he reached Sensei Watanabe, he took the sword back. "Thank you Sensei, you've helped me out a lot." He regarded Billy and shook the offered hand, "I think I can help you a little bit more." Billy regarded him curiously, "what do you mean?" Looking away from Billy, he said, "Tori, Cam, you will go with Billy to Eltar. Assist him in any way possible." Billy looked like he was about to protest, but shut his mouth as he thought it through. 'It would be nice to spend some time with Tori, and Cam could also be invaluable on the ship.' He gave a little bow, "thank you Sensei, their help will be greatly appreciated."

"Wait," Dustin spoke up, "how come we can't come?" Shane wanted to slap the back of his head, as he saw the expression on Sensei's face. "Because, this doesn't involve us," he said simply." Dustin appeared to consider this for a moment, and then widened his eyes in understanding. "I'm sorry to question your judgment Sensei." Shane looked at Tori and Cam in turn. "This is something that you guys need to resolve," he said, "but if you guys need anything, don't even hesitate to call on us."

He finally locked eyes with Billy, and extended his hand with a nod. "It's been an honor sir." Billy shook his head, "no sir, just Billy, and the honor is mine Shane." Billy clasped Shane's wrist in a gesture of camaraderie. As Billy turned to go up the stairway he heard Sensei Watanabe say, "Be strong my friends, and go with honor." A smile worked its way onto his face as he ascended the steps.

It didn't take them long to pack, so after saying their goodbyes, Tori and Cam were ready to go. "So where exactly are we headed?" Tori asked. Billy paused with a far away look in his eyes before saying, "to find a falcon." Cam looked at Tori in confusion. "What does that mean?" he asked her. Tori grinned and said, "I think that means we're off to Reefside."

Cam pondered that for a moment then asked, "how are we going to get there?" At the question, Billy's smile grew wider. Tori looked at her brother, wondering what was so funny. "He's right, I mean, me and Cam could use Ninja Speed, but what about you?" Billy stopped walking abruptly, "you guys definitely do things the hard way." Both rangers regarded him in disbelief. "What do you mean?" Cam asked. "All I'm saying," Billy said, "is that that would take an awfully long time, even if we all could do that."

Both wind rangers looked surprised at Billy's boast. Then a sly grin appeared on Tori's face. "If that's how you feel, I think you should put your money where your mouth is." Billy considered that statement then said, "I'm intrigued, what exactly do you have in mind?" Tori whispered softly in Cam's ear, then a grin appeared on his face as he nodded. "Let's have a race, whoever gets to Reefside first, wins." He regarded both wind rangers with a look. "What does the winner get?" he asked. "If we win, you give us fifty dollars a piece, but if you win, then we give you fifty dollars a piece."

"This really isn't fair though…" Billy started to say before he was cut off by Cam, "don't back off now, I need the money." Billy shrugged. "Okay," he said, when do we…" both Cam and Tori ran from sight in a blur of blue and green. "Go," he concluded. A small chuckle found its way to his lips, 'maybe I should have told them that I could've teleported us, oh well.' Billy looked to the direction that they had sped off in and shook his head. "Newbies," he said. Then he to was gone in a flash of blue light.


	3. Chapter III

**Voyage: Part I Chapter III**

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I own the story, not the characters.

Thomas Oliver was just about to sit down and start grading some of the tests that he had given his students on the previous day, when his doorbell rang. Silently cursing to himself, he walked to the door and opened it. When he saw who it was, his jaw dropped. Even though she had cut her hair, and had a more mature aura surrounding her, he instantly recognized the girl that was now standing before him.

"So, Doctor Thomas Oliver. You're the last person that I expected to become a doctor." Tommy gave a wry smile before saying, "well, you should have known better. Didn't all the years of being a power ranger to teach you to 'expect the unexpected?' So, what brings you all the way out here Trini?" Although they had not been the closest of friends, there was always a close bond with rangers of your own team. Trini smiled brightly at Tommy and enfolded him in a hug. "Well, I'm on my way back to Angel Grove. Jason's been telling me that you had received your doctorate. I didn't believe him, so here I am."

After untangling himself from her hug, he invited her inside. A little more quietly Trini began to speak once again, "he also told me that you're back in action." Tommy responded by holding up his bracelet. "Yeah, I'm now the Black Dino Ranger." She raised her eyebrow. Tommy held up his hands defensively, "I know, I know, four colors. But it's not my fault, these powers just get handed to me."

He studied her closely for a moment then said, "Trini, what's really going on?" Trini sighed and braced herself. "I'm here to tell you that Kimberly, is missing." At those words, Tommy's eyes widened and he collapsed onto his coach. "Oh my God. What happened?" Trini had observed his reaction to this revelation. She saw nothing change on his face, but she saw that his eyes looked noticeably different. 'He still cares for her, he just won't admit that he does.'

"Kimberly was to be one of the judges at the Olympics. The day before the opening ceremony, she was seen walking around the Olympic Village. She met up with her fiancé," Tommy's eyes hardened for a moment, but gestured for her to continue, "and shortly after was attacked by eight hooded figures. Being who she is, Kimberly fought back, but was quickly overwhelmed. Her fiancé was stabbed and died during the battle, leaving Kimberly facing even worse odds. That's where the eyewitness account ends, because he was injured during the fight, and had blacked out. But before passing out, he swore that he saw a pair of red eyes, and the cackle of laughter nearby. As the police arrived, they made the necessary calls to Kimberly's parents, who in turn, called Jason."

While telling the story, Trini had noticed his front begin to vanish. By the end of the story, he wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. He was seething, and was just about to explode in anger. The only thing that probably kept him in check was his experiences as a ranger. But even with all of that, she couldn't be sure that he wouldn't explode into action regardless.

He was just about to say something when his bracelet beeped. "It's Tommy." Trini couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but she saw his eyes widen in shock, then he said, "we're on our way." Trini looked at him in surprise. "We?" he simply nodded, "yeah, you may want to see this. Come on, we'll take my jeep."

It didn't take them long to get to Hayley's Cyberspace. As they entered the closed café, Trini saw a small crowd of people, gathering around what looked to be a single smaller person. As the group turned around to see who had walked in, she took the time to study the small gathering. Beginning to her left was a young teenager wearing completely blue. The way he was studying her, reminded her of Billy. To his immediate left, stood a woman wearing a brown blouse with blue jeans, and red wavy hair. To her left stood a boy wearing a white over shirt with black pants and a gray shirt. A girl wearing a yellow shirt and blue skirt stood next to him, obviously trying to relieve the tension between the boy in white and the boy in red to her right.

As she observed all of this, she immediately knew that she was looking at the newest team of rangers, there was not one doubt in her mind. When she finally reached the center of the gathering, she was completely astonished. Quickly sprinting past the group of teens, she wrapped her arms around the red frame of Alpha

Five. As the other teens watched Trini and Tommy embrace the robot, they failed to notice the three figures that had quietly entered the room. When everyone finally noticed their presence, the sight they saw brought a smile to everyone, save Tommy. What they saw was Billy with an outstretched hand, while Cam and Tori were counting some money and grumbling about being cheated. When he finally noticed the amused stares, he smiled goofily and said, "it's not my fault they didn't listen to me." Then he saw Alpha, and his smile was replaced with a look of astonishment. "What are you doing here Alpha?"

The robot paused before responding. "I have in my memory banks, two messages, saved by Zordon, for right here and now. One of the messages, I cannot play until all six original power rangers are present." Alpha stood still for a moment as he prepared to play the message left for the rangers. When he began speaking again, the voice that came from him was no longer his, but Zordon's.

"Power Rangers, both new and old, I am here to guide you to the lost ranger. She is in extreme danger, you must hurry. The origin of your search must begin on my home planet Eltar." At these words, Billy's eyes widened. As if seeing this, the message continued. "Yes Billy, it is there that you must solve the puzzle that was left for you. I know this will be a very difficult mission for all of you, but I have the greatest confidence in your abilities as power rangers. I tell you this now, not as your mentor, but as your friend. May the power protect you."

With the last part of the message ringing through their ears, Tommy said, "we have to find Andros." He sighed, "that means we have to go to Angel Grove." Conner spoke up, "we're with you all the way Doctor O. You can count on us." Tommy nodded. "Okay, now it's time to plan."

After all of the necessary introductions were made, the planning started. "We have to make sure," Tommy was saying, "that there are at least two active rangers per city, just in case." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I've got to head back to Angel Grove anyway, so I'll get a hold of Jason and Zack." Trini volunteered. She looked at everyone in turn, and landed on Billy last. She gave him a quick smile, then turned away. "That sounds like a good idea," Billy said smiling at Trini.

"So who's going?" Cam asked. Tommy thought quietly for a moment before saying, "it has to be a small, but powerful group." Billy made eye contact with him and nodded, "I agree," he said. Tommy looked around the table before asking, "so who wants to go?"

There were only two people who didn't volunteer, Ethan and Trent. He looked at each in turn. Ethan stared straight into Tommy's eyes, "it's not that I don't want to go, it's just that someone has to stay here to keep an eye on things." He then looked at Trent. Trent just held up his hands, "I want to make sure I'm here for my dad," he said evenly.

Tommy then looked at Conner and Kira. "I think I speak for both of us," Kira said, "when I say, we're here for you and want to help. Conner nodded. "Thanks guys," he said. Then he looked at Hayley. "Are you sure about this Hayley?" She nodded without hesitation. "It can't hurt to have another brain on board." She also threw a smile at Billy, who returned it with one of his own.

"So," Tommy said, "this is our team. I'll talk to Andros right now."


	4. Chapter IV

**Voyage: Part I, Chapter III**

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I began to wonder if anyone was reading my story. Anyway, just to warn you, there isn't a lot of action in this chapter, just a lot of drama. The next chapter will have a lot more action. Also I've decided to finish Part 1 before posting anymore of Part 2.

"Hayley, can I use your phone?" She nodded. "Go ahead Tommy, you know where it is." As he walked to the phone he considered how he would ask Andros. He knew that he would definitely want to be involved in anything that related to Zordon. He didn't hold a grudge against Andros; it must have been a very difficult situation to be in. All Tommy did know, was that anytime somebody brought up Zordon, Andros would shy away from the conversation.

He dialed a number that he had memorized long ago. After a few rings he heard a beep, "Andros, I know you're listening right now, so I'll get right to the point. We need your help; we have to get to Eltar to…" he was cut off as he heard, "three days" before the line went dead.

The scene that greeted him as he returned looked very odd. It took him a while to figure out what was so uncharacteristic about the scene. His team of dino sat at the bar, talking amongst themselves. Alpha stood silently next to Billy who appeared to be in deep conversation with both Trini and Hayley. Then he had it, both women were openly flirting at Billy. Such an odd scene quickly brought a smile to his face, but just as quickly left as he considered Kimberly's plight.

Sure she had broken his heart, but she was still a very important part of his life. There was a part of him telling him to leave immediately, and not waste any time. But another part of him told him to remain calm and wait. Oddly enough both voices did not sound like his own.

As everyone noticed his return, they all sat silently ready to for whatever decisions had to be made. "We now have three days to get to Angel Grove," he said. He received a nod from everyone, then abruptly turned around and left. Trini quickly said her goodbye's to everyone, gave Billy a peck on the cheek, then quickly ran after Tommy.

The ride back to his house was filled with an awkward silence. Both knew that they needed to discuss what would happen, but neither willing to start the dialogue. As they reached his house, she got out of the car and turned to him. "You need to relax Tommy, everything will work out." With that said, she got into her car, and drove off. He stopped and pondered those words. He knew that she was right, but he didn't have the luxury of relaxation, there was work to do.

Even with all of the distractions, there was still a lot of excitement running through him, he was going home. It was true that he'd moved around a lot as a kid, but to him, Angel Grove would always be "home". It was the first place that he was able to fit in, and the city that would make him the man that he was.

Shaking off the nostalgia of the moment he proceeded into his house. There were still a few loose ends that he had to take care of before he left. After an hour, he realized that he was still on the same test that he'd been working on when Trini had interrupted him. It was no use, there were too many thoughts buzzing around his head. 'What I really need is something to hit.' Just as he had finished that thought the alarm sounded. Tommy had a grin on his face as he yelled, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" He had gotten his wish.

After the Battle>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As Tommy was returning form the battle, he changed directions. He really did not what to be by himself right now, so he went to Hayley's Cyberspace. He sighed as he ran his hand through his short brown hair. Another smile broke through his stony exterior as he recalled the circumstances behind his haircut.

Flashback>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It hadn't been too long after he had given the Turbo powers to TJ when he found himself at a crossroad. He found himself unfulfilled while racing. It didn't have the same appeal that it had had when he had started.

Then one day he was being careless and reckless, and was in a major accident on the track. Many said that he was lucky to be alive after hitting the wall at the speeds he had been pulling. After the crash, he found himself in a hospital room. It didn't take him too long to realize that he couldn't move his legs. And shortly after that startling revelation, he realized that there was another presence in his room. That would be the first time that he would lock eyes with Hayley.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. As soon as he said that he immediately regretted using that tone of voice, because he soon saw the tears that were streaming down her face. Making a small sigh of frustration, he turned to her again. He noticed that she was about to walk out the door, so he called to her. "Wait, I'm sorry." She froze, then slowly turned around. What he saw when she turned around broke his heart.

This girl was obviously in a lot of pain, but was forcing a heartbreaking smile as she tried to cover it up. "No, that's okay. I'm sorry to bother you." Once again she turned to leave. "Hey," he said, "wait, maybe I can help." Once again she stopped, but this time did not turn around as she said, "I don't think that anyone can," and then left the room.

For some reason it took him a long time to forget about his short meeting with her. Over the next few months, he underwent a change. He let himself go. His hair had grown impossibly long, and a full beard ran down to his chest. He grew more and more depressed everyday, until one day he couldn't take it anymore. He was confined to a wheelchair, he'd stopped eating, he felt like he was dead inside. He decided to let the rest of himself catch up.

Just as he began to ponder how he would go about it, he felt a pair of eyes on him, judging him. He tried to shrug it off. 'They don't know me. They don't know the life I've lived.' Although he told himself not to care, he still couldn't resist the urge to look for the person that had judged him.

At first he couldn't find anyone. Then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. And there, perched on his windowsill, was a white falcon. Try as he might, he couldn't help but look into its eyes. What he saw there made him shudder. The falcon had judged him, and it knew everything.

He saw in its eyes everything he had gone through. Every event since childhood appeared in its eyes. As the events became more recent he turned away from its judging eyes. But somehow the vision continued. As it finally ended, a realization hit him, and a voice returned through time and space. "Although you have given up hope for yourself, I have never, and will never give up on you." It was the voice of his animal spirit, the falcon.

He came to the realization that he had turned his back on his past. He knew that he shouldn't dwell solely on the past, but he also knew that it was his past that had truly made him. Even though he wasn't in uniform anymore, he would always be a power ranger.

After the realization hit him, the falcon disappeared in a flash of white light. For a moment he continued to watch the spot the falcon had just disappeared from, then he felt the present that his Ninjette animal had left him. After another moment he slowly got to his feet. It was time for a change.


	5. Chapter V

Voyage Part I, Chapter V 

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.

This was my first serious attempt at writing any kind of fighting. So would you please tell me what you think?

As Tommy entered Cyberspace, he immediately knew that he should have just gone straight home. 'This is going to be bad,' he thought as he saw everyone watching him with wide smiles on their faces. He quickly resigned himself to the ribbing he knew that was coming.

"Billy," he said, "have you been telling stories again?" Billy raised his hands defensively saying, "no. I've just been recounting some of the tales of the early days of the greatest ranger." From the way they were looking at him, he knew the exact story he was telling. Before Billy could continue the story, he cut him off. "Before you continue, let me remind you of how hard it is to hide anything while wearing white." By the seemingly red faces of Tori and Kira he could tell that he had guessed the story correctly. "I'm sure that they don't want to hear about that. But I wonder though, have you told Tori about what happened between you and Kimberly?" A smile appeared on Tommy's face as he saw Billy grow pale. "Okay, I concede." Billy did not want that getting out, and he was also staying with Tommy, so it might not be the best idea to upset the host."

"So," Cam said in an effort to relieve the awkward silence that had ensued. "Tommy, you were the first green ranger right?" He nodded his head. "I also hear that you're quite the warrior." He looked at Cam for a moment, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "I've won a few battles," he shrugged modestly, "why do you ask?" Cam paused for a moment before saying, "I've always wondered how I measured up to the original green ranger. It would be fun to see wore green better. Come on, you were the first and I was the last sixth ranger." Tommy considered the offer. "But I'm not green anymore," he said." "Neither am I," Cam countered. 'That battle wasn't very challenging,' he thought. "Alright, why not. Uh, Hayley?"

She gave a small smile. "It's okay, as long as nobody dies. I kind of want to see who's better anyway." Billy looked at Hayley for a moment before saying, "Well, let's look at this objectively. Tommy has been in hundreds of battles and fights, not including the time before he became a ranger. But Cam's father is a ninja master, meaning that he was trained before he could even walk." She mulled over the facts in her head, and come up with a sure solution. "So it comes down to training vs. experience," she said. Billy nodded his head. "This should be pretty good." Ethan, Conner, and Trent made some room for the spar. Tommy removed his outer shirt revealing a black wife beater; Cam did likewise and revealed a white one.

Cam and Tommy circled each other a few times, trying to take a measure of the other man. At once both men got into their respective stances. Although Hayley wasn't a martial artist, even she could see the contrast in styles. Tommy had himself in a classic martial arts stance; both knees bent, both arms in front, standing sideways to Cam. Cam's stance was slightly different. Like Tommy he stood sideways, making his profile smaller, but unlike Tommy, Cam only had his left arm forward, while his right was behind him, raised in the air. The two warriors locked eyes and nodded.

Not surprisingly, Cam was the one to start on the offense. He started a flurry of punches and kicks, in an effort to test Tommy's defense. Although his defense held, Cam could see that Tommy's heart wasn't into the spar. Cam established a steady rhythm of punches and kicks, but suddenly stopped and backed up. In one instant Cam had backed away, out of Tommy's reach, in the next, Cam was back, executing two back to back spinning crescent kicks, forcing him to backpedal.

It was then that he realized that he would have to focus on this spar. "You must be getting old," Cam taunted. Tommy furrowed his brow in determination. Once again Cam took to the offense, aiming both fists at Tommy's chest. He saw this and managed to avoid it at the last moment. But Cam wasn't finished yet. Instead of following through with the double punch, he bent at the waist and executed a cartwheel, putting him in the perfect position to sweep out Tommy's legs from under him.

Tommy fell hard onto his back, but did a quick kip-up to return to his feet. Again Cam backed up, and once again he thrust forward, but this time with only one fist ready to punch. This time though, he was ready for the attack. He deftly sidestepped while catching Cam's arm. Now he used Cam's own momentum against him by trying to flip Cam onto his back.

Cam had been ready for the counter though. So instead of trying to fight the flip, he went with it, but instead of landing on his back, Cam used Tommy's back to roll on, and landed on his feet. He saw that there was no way that Tommy could block a punch at this position, so he aimed a punch right at his head.

Tommy saw the punch coming, and immediately knew that there would be no way to block it, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he fell over backwards.

Tommy got up and nodded his head at Cam. "That was pretty good, but now I'll show you what I know." Cam nodded. Now, he knew, would be the point where he would learn if he truly measured up to his predecessor. Even as he was thinking, he noted that Tommy's stance had subtly changed into a more relaxed one.

Without warning, Tommy started what could only be called an onslaught of different attacks. To Cam it was utterly amazing. Arms and legs would appear to materialize out of thin air, as he struggled to block the incoming blows. He knew that he would not hold out much longer, if he didn't do something fast. Suddenly a leg shot out and managed to connect with his rib. Cam staggered for a moment, but regained his bearings pretty quickly.

Then he saw both of Tommy's hands coming at him, similar to his earlier double punch, with the exception being that they were coming horizontally, while his had been vertical. Knowing that this would be possibly his last chance to win this spar, Cam twisted, and managed to go between both fists, while simultaneously catching them. Cam locked Tommy's arms to his side, knowing that there was no way that Tommy was now at a disadvantage. But impossibly, Tommy jumped and pressed both feet into his chest, and rolled backward, extending his legs as he flipped Cam onto his back. Tommy rolled through and sat perched on Cam's chest.

Tommy quickly got off and offered Cam a hand to his feet. Although he had lost the match, Cam didn't feel too bad. He'd never seen anyone fight with the resourcefulness that Tommy had. Now that he had time to think about it, he kind of wondered how his father would do against Tommy. Cam clasped Tommy's wrist and pulled himself to his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Cam started to stretch as he responded. "Yeah, I think so. I'll probably be sore for a few days though." Tommy looked at Cam, "I'm sorry about that, I guess I just got lucky." Cam snorted. "No, you're being modest, you're good." Tommy saw the sincerity of the statement. "Thanks, I'm just glad to know that the green ranger line continues to live on strong." Cam grew embarrassed at the statement and began walking to the others, as Tommy followed closely behind.

As they approached them, he couldn't help but notice that the only one who didn't appear to be shocked was Billy. In a way, it kind of made sense. Billy had fought besides Tommy for years, and must have known what he was capable of. And although they had been the nerds, when they had been younger, both Cam and Billy had sparred against each other many times during their childhood.

"Great spar guys," Tori said as they approached. "Yeah, that was amazing," Kira added. "I didn't think that old guys could move like that. Ouch." Ethan said, as he received a slap on the back of the head from Kira. "Wow, now I know what you guys are capable of," Trent said. "I could have done better…. Ouch, I was just kidding. Kira, my head isn't a handball," Conner said. Chuckling at the little exchange, Hayley handed Tommy and Cam towels.

"Thanks, but I think it's time that we all head home, it's pretty dark outside, and your parents would kill me if you didn't leave right now." Conner started to protest, "But Doctor O…" Tommy interrupted Conner before he could continue. "No Conner. If you guys get into any trouble before tomorrow, you might not be able to go." Conner lowered his head in defeat. "All right, let's go. We'll see you tomorrow." "Remember," Tommy said, as Kira, Ethan, and Trent got up to leave, "be here tomorrow morning, ready to go." They nodded their heads and filed out.

Tommy looked to the remaining rangers. "I think we'd better get some rest too. It could be a long time before we get another good nights sleep." They all agreed to the wisdom of his words. "Hey Tori," Hayley said, "you're welcome to stay with me if you don't want to spend the night with three guys." Tori considered the offer for a moment before responding. "Thanks Hayley. I think I'll take you up on that offer." She looked at Billy. "You don't need my permission, you're an adult too," he said. "Well, we'll see you ladies tomorrow," Cam said.

As they were leaving, Tori could see the extra bounce in her brother's step. She could only smile at that. Because tomorrow night, she would get to see where it all began; the beginning of the power rangers, and more importantly to her, where her brother, Billy's life had truly began. The smile grew wider as she reminded herself to call Dustin, because he would freak, that she was the one to go to Angel Grove.


	6. Chapter VI

Voyage: Part I, Chapter IV 

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I assure you, I've been incredibly busy. I'll try update more often, but I make no guarantees. And I know I haven't mentioned this before, but your reviews are greatly appreciated and analyzed. I've tried to take all I can from them, but sometimes it's just not my style. Really thanks for the reviews, and please give me more.

Disclaimer: If you think I own power rangers, then you're on the wrong site.

Hayley wasn't a hundred percent sure of why she had come, this mission had nothing to do with her, but somehow she knew that she needed to go to space. Even though she was going to space, she was still excited about going ton Angel Grove, the birthplace of ranger technology. There was something about this city that brought about a sense of wonder in her.

It was now the third day since Tommy had spoken to Andros. They would be leaving that night. When they arrived, they had found both Jason and Zack, as they wanted her to call them, waiting to greet them. They had spent the remainder of the night getting some rest at Jason's house.

Currently, they were on a tour of Angel Grove through the rangers' eyes, which meant almost all of the significant locations located throughout the surprisingly large city. They had already visited Angel Grove High, and the old Juice Bar. Now they were on the way to the Command Center, or the wreckage of what had once been the Command Center.

Just as they were leaving the Juice Bar, they ran into Adam, who was on his way to the Power Rangers Day carnival to see his pregnant/famous wife Cassie. After the run-in with Adam, an impromptu meeting was held. It was quickly decided that they would split up; Conner, Kira, Tori, and Zack went to the carnival while Billy volunteered to take Cam and herself to the wreckage of the old Command Center.

Billy probably could have teleported them all there, but had opted instead to drive them there in his old 'Rad Bug'. "I'm not exactly sure how much power is left for teleportation, so I better conserve what I can," he explained. Although old, and pitiful looking, the rad bug still contained enough speed to take them there and back.

Although she had met Billy only three days ago, she was still in awe of the man that sat beside her. Here was a man who had survived severe tragedy and trauma, and had somehow managed to become a better person. Perhaps that is what she found attractive about him. She had a soft spot for guys who appeared to have massive amounts of trauma in their lives. It also didn't hurt that he was so intelligent.

Even though she had created the morphers for her own team of rangers, she felt dwarfed by his impressive accomplishments. He'd created various gadgets and machines that had furthered the ranger cause. He had created morphers, and several sets of zords for multiple teams while somehow managing to become one of the oldest and most successful rangers in history. It also didn't hurt that she thought that he was very attractive.

It amazed her. She hadn't felt as attracted to anyone like this since she had first dated Tommy. 'My God,' she thought, 'that feels like an eternity ago.' When they had met, it had not been under the greatest circumstances. When she had gotten up that morning, she hadn't known or suspected that she would meet the man that would change her life.

It had been a few weeks since any monsters had attacked the Earth, which in turn meant that nobody had seen a power ranger for the same amount of time. She would later learn of TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos' struggle, going from Turbo to Space Rangers. But at the time, she hadn't given it much thought either way. That day had been her first day of college. She had enrolled as an English Major at UCLA, and had just finished her first day of class when she got a call from her mother, saying that something had happened to her father, and she had better hurry to the hospital right away.

When she got to the hospital, she found her mother in near hysterics and being dragged from the O.R. Doctors and nurses rushed passed her as she observed the scene. Even to her medically untrained eyes, Hayley saw that there would be no way to save him. Suddenly the sound of the heart monitor started beeping in her ears. It didn't take her long to realize that the rhythm was starting to slow. And after a few more moments, the monitor flat lined.

She stood there for a moment, rooted to the spot, frozen in that very moment. As the reality of the situation sank in, she ran. She had no idea where she was going; all that she wanted to do was to escape the situation. She ran and ran, past memories, people, and her past.

When she finally managed to stop, she found herself in a darkly lit room with one occupant, a young man who appeared to be having troubling dreams, as he tossed and turned in his unconscious state. She studied his features for a moment, and noticed that beneath the long, dark brown hair was the face of one of the most attractive men that she had ever seen.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and she involuntarily took a step back. For a moment his eyes remained unfocused. As soon as his eyes regained their focus, he appeared to concentrate intently as his brow furrowed deeply. Then suddenly, as if sensing her presence, his eyes found her. For that one heart stopping moment, she stood, transfixed by his gaze, nearly forgetting the purpose behind this unexpected visit.

After what felt like hours, but was in reality only a heartbeat, he angrily barked, "what are you doing here?" Shocked as she was, she immediately had a sarcastic retort in mind, but then she looked into his eyes and immediately shut her mouth. She shivered in fear, as she saw the pain etched in his eyes. But that wasn't what scared her.

She had seen darkness; darkness so deep that she felt like ice had stabbed her heart, making the loss of her father feel small in perspective. 'Maybe I should go; he makes me feel awful.' She slowly started to back towards the door as he gave a small sigh, then looked up at her again. "Wait, I'm sorry," he said. Gathering her courage, she looked into his eyes once more, and was in for another shock. For instead of the dark look he had given her, was a look of genuine concern and friendliness.

She let a small smile appear, to show her appreciation of his apology and said, "No, that's okay. I'm sorry to bother you," while continuing her way towards the door. "Hey," he said, "wait, maybe I can help." This time she almost decided to stay, but quickly dismissed the thought of trying to help him, while needing help herself. "I don't think anyone can."

As she finally left the strange room, and its even stranger occupant, she finally began to wonder what could have caused her father's death. Gathering her courage she rejoined the rest of her grieving family as they began the inquiry of her father's passing. Since her mother was in no condition to answer any questions, it was left to Hayley answer any of the questions the doctors or the police had. After a few hours, Hayley left the hospital with her mother, not any closer to discovering the circumstances behind her father's mysterious death.

A week later she received the coronary report. Apparently there had been a large amount of energy coursing through her father's body at the time of death. They had surmised that he had been struck by lightning. Oddly enough, she really didn't believe the theory, but it did seem to ease her mother's mind.

Trusting her instincts, Hayley began hacking her way through the police system. It didn't take her long to find the report on her father's death. It took her a little bit longer to find the security camera that had witnessed her father's death. Hayley watched the footage and saw nothing at first but a bolt of lightning. Still not satisfied with the explanation, she began a thorough analysis of the weather patterns for that day. Just as she had remembered, not a cloud in the sky. Running through the footage again, Hayley caught something that she had not seen before. Enlarging and enhancing the shot, she began to see two red eyes, simply floating above her father's body. But in the next frame they were gone. After a frustrating day, she gave up. Figuring that she was probably being paranoid.

That same week, Hayley had decided to follow in her father's footsteps, and go to MIT. Although the year had officially started, she had very little problem securing a position due to her father's achievement and status at the school. She went to school ready to work. Finding little or no time to enjoy herself. She quickly graduated and pursued a Masters Degree.

One day while studying in her room, her roommate burst in, begging her to double date with her. Grudgingly Hayley accepted, on the grounds that she would be left alone for the rest of the year. The day of the date arrived and Hayley found herself more nervous than she had expected. Her roommate's date arrived at the room and picked them up, telling them that her date would meet them at the restaurant. It took another hour after they had arrived for her date to show up.

Hayley was shocked. It was him, the man from the hospital. When he finally saw who his date was, he didn't seem too surprised. "I'm Tommy," he simply said. "Hayley," she replied. "I know," he said unexpectedly, "I was beginning to wonder if you were avoiding me on purpose," he said. She regarded him curiously, "what do you mean…" she stopped as she saw that his mind was no longer focused on the conversation. Following his line of sight, she saw him looking at a television, watching a news report about the new team of power rangers.

"They really are something, aren't they?" she asked him, thinking that they might have found something of common interest. She was about to ask repeat the question when she noticed that he had a white knuckled grip on the table. "Are you okay?" she asked. Tommy shook himself from his revelry, and regarded her curiously. "What do you mean?" She was about to respond when she noticed that her roommate and her date had left.

"Wow," Tommy said, "they must think that we really hit it off," he joked. After that the date went pretty well. They had a lot in common, and she found that he was somebody who had spent a lot of time studying the power rangers. As he was walking her home, their conversation shifted to their career plans after they received their Masters. "Actually, I've been getting calls from the Silicone Valley to…" she stopped as she noticed that Tommy was looking at her. "Is there something wrong Tommy?" she asked, afraid that she had bored her date. "No," he quickly said, as they continued on their way.

When they got to her door they stopped. "Tommy, I had fun." He nodded in agreement, "yeah, me too." He looked away shyly, "um Hayley, do you think we could do this again sometime?" Doing a mental cabbage patch (I wonder if anybody even knows what I'm talking about) she only nodded her head. "Yeah, I think we should," she said. Once again she noticed him looking at her. "Tommy, are you sure you're alri…" she trailed off as she saw him move closer to her. Just as their lips were about to meet his cell phone went off.

Smiling sheepishly he quickly answered it, "Yeah." She could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation. "T-mm-, thnd Serpent, -e –ave t- c-ll th-m n." She saw his expression change, from confusion to determination. "Okay," he said, "do it. And thanks Andr…" he almost unnoticeably shifted his eyes to her, then continued, "and stuff. See you soon." He said as he turned off his phone, slightly revealing something metallic attached to his wrist.

He quickly turned to her with an apologetic look on his face. "Um, I'm sorry Hayley, I have to go. Something really important came up." Hayley regarded him curiously with a grin, "it's okay, you don't need my permission." Thanks Hayley, I'll see you when I get back."

Smiling at his antics, she watched as he sprinted off. Humming to herself, she went in and went straight back to work. But she couldn't focus though; it wasn't like her to be this smitten with anyone. She even found herself wondering what her next date would bring. Shaking her head in exasperation, she decided to turn in early. As sleep began to ease its way to her mind, she began to wonder at the mysterious errand that had interrupted perhaps their first kiss. 'He'll probably tell me when he gets back,' she thought to herself. Secure in that thought, she quickly fell asleep.


End file.
